<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice of Destiny, An Epilogue by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484775">Voice of Destiny, An Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siblings 'verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484772">Voice of Destiny</a>. Arthur thinks he knows who Emrys is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siblings 'verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice of Destiny, An Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>Arthur would deny any and all knowledge he might ever have had about a dragon. Dragons didn't exist, after all, by decree of Uther, King of Camelot. And no one disobeyed the king, least of all his son. So no one would ever find Arthur seeking out the dragon's counsel.</p>
    <p>Except that he was. He dodged around the guards' rotation schedule and ducked into the cavern. "Dragon!" He called, wielding his torch, "I want to talk to you!"</p>
    <p>"So demanding you humans have gotten," the dragon's voice rumbled. He bobbled up onto the rock outcropping and gazed wearily at the prince. "What can I do for you, Young Pendragon, after all these years?"</p>
    <p>"<em>Mer</em>lin," he said, "<em>Mer</em>lin is Emrys." The dragon just looked at him. "Are you telling me that <em>Merlin</em> is going to help me become king? He can barely keep himself alive! Do you know how many times he's nearly been caught!?"</p>
    <p>"You seem to be capable of answering your own questions, Pendragon Prince. Was there anything you needed?"</p>
    <p>Arthur balled his fists and huffed, "how can I keep him safe?"</p>
    <p>"That, Young Pendragon, depends on how determined you are."</p>
    <p>"He's <em>Merlin</em>. I have to keep him safe. Lord knows he can't keep himself safe."</p>
    <p>"In that case, you must do everything you can and the rest will fall into place. Good luck, Pendragon Prince!" The dragon vaulted himself into the air.</p>
    <p>"That's not an answer!" Arthur yelled after it. "Dammit, come back here! That's not an answer! Fuck." The cave was quiet. "Fine! Thanks ever so much for your help! Useless lizard."</p>
    <p>He didn't need the dragon's help. He would keep Merlin safe on his own. After all, it couldn't end too badly – destiny had promised him a reign with Merlin by his side.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>